Survivor Series 2012
Survivor Series (2012) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on November 18, 2012 at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis. It was the 26th annual Survivor Series event and the first one held in Indiana. The event received 212,000 pay-per-view buys, down from 281,000 buys the previous year. This event is notable for the onscreen debut of The Shield. Event summary Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match The 26th annual Survivor Series kicked off with a bonus Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match inside Bankers Life Fieldhouse. Calling the action were JBL, Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler — who were behind the announce table together for the first time. In one corner, the high-flying duo of Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara paired with the muscle of big Brodus Clay and the ultra-athletic Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel. The other squad included the boastful Prime Time Players — Titus O’Neil & Darren Young — with the hard-hitting Tensai and the dynamic pairing of Primo & Epico. To win the style bout, one team needed to eliminate all members of the opposing team by either pinfall, submission, count-out or disqualification. After being eliminated, a Superstar had to return to the locker room. When the action began, Kidd and Epico tangled first. As the battle waged, Sin Cara held his ground against the opposing team as long as he could before Clay came in to clean house. Then mayhem ensued with Superstars flying from the ring to the arena floor! As chaos continued, the only two Superstars left in the ring were Clay and Tensai, who showed no hesitation in slamming their massive bodies into each other. But it was Tensai who got the better of Clay, pinning him for the first elimination. Next, Gabriel got the pinfall over Tensai, who retaliated by absolutely leveling Gabriel to the canvas. With Tensai gone, the bout was even at four-on-four. Next, Kidd rolled up O’Neil for the pinfall and elimination. For another elimination, Kidd made Epico tap out to the Sharpshooter. After Kidd battled with Primo, Mysterio came charging in to continue taking the fight to Primo, rolling him up for the pinfall. With the bout now four-on-one, Young did his best to fight for his survival, but it was a blistering 619 from Mysterio that started a pummeling of Young from the opposing team that he could not recover from. To seal the victory for his squad, Mysterio dropped the dime on Young for the pinfall. Eve Torres vs Kaitlyn Kaitlyn survived another pre-match attack Sunday night, but couldn’t weather the ring offensive from Eve, falling to the Divas Champion at Survivor Series in her first one-on-one title opportunity. Prior to the bout, Kaitlyn was attacked by a blond assailant, much like what happened to The Hybrid Diva at Night of Champions. She was unable to compete that night, giving Eve the opportunity to challenge — and win — the Divas Championship from Layla. Unlike that fateful September night, however, Kaitlyn was able to get the upper hand. While tussling, she removed the blonde’s wig, revealing her attacker to be Aksana. When the Divas Champion came to check on the challenger, Kaitlyn instantly saw through Eve’s disingenuous display of concern. In return, she shoved the champion to the ground, giving Eve a taste of her own medicine. The Hybrid Diva walked to the ring with purpose, tackling Eve to the mat as soon as the bell rang and unloading a barrage of punches on the champion. Eve tried to escape the onslaught, only for Kaitlyn to force her back into the squared circle. Eventually, though, the Divas Champion regained control of the bout, using her Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu know-how to wear down the champion. Eve attempted to abscond from the match once more, but Kaitlyn went back on the offensive. The Divas Champion begged for forgiveness for Aksana’s sneak attack, but got a slap in the face in return. Kaitlyn looked to have the victory in hand after a devastating fireman’s carry gutbuster, but Eve showed great resilience, kicking out at the referee’s two-count. The Divas Champion played a game of cat-and-mouse with the challenger, which ended with Eve landing a vicious neckbreaker to retain her title. As Kaitlyn slowly recovered inside the ring, the champion made her way up the ramp, waving insincerely to the outraged crowd with every step. Results * 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match: Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara and Tyson Kidd (with Cameron and Naomi) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), Primo and Epico and Tensai (with Rosa Mendes) * 'Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Eve Torres © defeated Kaitlyn Image gallery SUR12_Photo_041.jpg SUR12_Photo_043.jpg SUR12_Photo_044.jpg SUR12_Photo_045.jpg SUR12_Photo_042.jpg SUR12_Photo_046.jpg SUR12_Photo_047.jpg SUR12_Photo_049.jpg SUR12_Photo_050.jpg SUR12_Photo_051.jpg SUR12_Photo_055.jpg SUR12_Photo_052.jpg SUR12_Photo_053.jpg SUR12_Photo_054.jpg SUR12_Photo_056.jpg SUR12_Photo_057.jpg SUR12_Photo_058.jpg SUR12_Photo_059.jpg SUR12_Photo_060.jpg Category:2012 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Kaitlyn Category:Aksana Category:Eve Torres Category:Rosa Mendes